


The less-travelled road

by Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/pseuds/Minim%20Calibre





	The less-travelled road

There are no more pleasant dreams.

It took years of training to eradicate them, to banish them to Before, like so many other things. Dreams are a currency he cannot afford, their remembered whispers of taffeta and Chanel No. 5 siren calls that would lead him from his carefully chosen path and into...

He does not know the answer. Cannot - will not - ask the question, nor question what it is that he's become. There's nothing gentle about his dreams now, nothing soft, nothing whispered.

Just the too-familiar shadows of the past, reminding Bruce that his duty's never done.


End file.
